Lovers In Arms
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: Four men, one war. Somehow, someway, it was destined to end up like this. Contains yaoi, Zemyx and XalLex.


**A/N: Been in kind of a slump lately, that and the fact I can't sleep, so, I write XalLex and Zemyx to cure it? Oh well, wish there was more XalLex art out there...**

**Never mind my rants, enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own the aforementioned characters, they belong to Square-Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Four males stood silently in the courtyard at Traverse Town military base. The four men, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion and Demyx, were drafted into a war between the countries of Radiant Garden and Spira, two nations where tensions are always high. Lexaeus, easily the most muscular of the group stood silently, his normally-spiked brown hair slicked back and flat. Next to him was Xaldin, his normally long, dread-locked hair was put in a long ponytail, flowing down his back, staring at the night sky.

Lexaeus's younger brother, Zexion, was sitting on a bench reading his novel with little difficulty, despite the lack of light nor his long steel-colored bang in his eye. Demyx was sitting next to Zexion, staring at the boy, smiling. His dirty blond hair was in it's usual style of some sort of a mullet-mohawk.

The four men stayed in silence, it was a rare moment of peace time when Lady Yuna, Spira's current leader, wasn't bombarding their country more than General Xemnas could handle.

All was silent in the courtyard, until Demyx asked a rather curious question, "Hey... guys?" The other three looked at him in response, urging him to continue. Demyx nodded and continued his question, "Do, do you guys think we'll make it out alive? Spira's hitting us pretty hard." The other three stared at him, questioningly, normally the happy, bubbly Demyx wouldn't ask such a dark question, but, this was a special situation. Lexaeus watched his brother put a hand to Demyx's face, "Dem..." he paused, fighting back tears, "Dem, we're going to be alright. We're gonna go home, and, we'll go to the beach, like I promised we would do before we were drafted into this war." Lexaeus smiled, no matter how emotionless Zexion could be, he would always show emotion for Demyx, it almost reminded him of Xaldin and himself.

Demyx smiled, if ever so slightly, "Thanks Zexy." Demyx then proceed to set his head in Zexion's lap, and soon was heard to be snoring slightly. Zexion ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "I only wish what I said was true..." he said, regretfully. Xaldin and Lexaeus looked at each other, knowing exactly what he meant. The four were on a mission, they, Demyx unknowing of course, were to stay here, and when Spira's troops came to them, Xaldin and Lexaeus would fight them off, and Zexion would take Demyx with him to activate a bomb. The three knew it was suicide, they wouldn't be able to outrun the bomb, went off instantly, the town already empty not mattering whether it was destroyed or not. The hard part, however, was having to hide it from Demyx.

The four sat in silence, Xaldin giving Lexaeus a quick kiss goodnight, and drifting off to sleep on Lex's lap. Soon, Lexaeus found sleep beckoning him to join the others in it's slumber, but he fought it back, someone had to stay up to wake the others when the troops came.

* * *

Lexaeus sighed sadly, it was around one o'clock in the morning and no sign of Spira's army. He knew he needed to rest, but he couldn't, the other's needed just as much, if not more than he did. He looked up to the sky, before saying, "How did we get here?" He closed his eyes, remembering the times before they were forced into this war. The secret meetings with Xaldin at his house, getting yelled at by Zexion for keeping it a secret from him, being almost forced to watch Demyx preform every night. The thing he missed the most though was him spending all his time Xaldin. The two lovers were always separated here at this camp, despite their protests.

Some time later, Lexaeus started to drift off to sleep, when he heard something outside. He laid Xaldin's head down on the courtyard's ground, and quickly stepped into the empty fortress. He looked out the window, noting is was close to sunset when he head the noise. He dug in his pocket a bit, a grabbed some binoculars to see it a bit better, and saw that enemy troops were approaching. He quickly ran into the courtyard to wake the others.

* * *

Xaldin felt himself being shook awake. He grumbled in response to this disturbance into his otherwise peaceful sleep. He lifted himself up, and opened his eyes, revealing none other than Lex of course. He looked at his lover curiously, before he told him that the enemy troops where on the horizon. Xaldin nodded and got ready to face what he was certainly the last battle of his life. He woke Demyx, and told him to prepare for battle, and soon left with Lexaeus to wait at the front gate.

* * *

Demyx woke up, still oblivious to the suicide plan. He saw that Lex and Xal were gone, and only Zexion was left with him. "Demyx, come, we have something more important to do than fight." Demyx jumped up happily, oh how he was sick of all this fighting. Zexion held out a hand to Demyx, snapping him out of his thoughts, asking if he was coming. The other nodded, and followed the slate-haired man into the basement of the stronghold, unaware as to what was about to happen.

* * *

Lexaeus and Xaldin waited at the entrance, and watched Spira's troops slowly advance on the empty town. Lexaeus gripped his axe with Xaldin stood close with his lances, ready for whatever combat Spira would throw at them. It seemed that this troop was being commanded by General Paine, one of Yuna's advisers and trained sword fighters. The duo knew they could hold themselves against them, as they also were close-up fighters, until it was time to give Zexion the signal.

* * *

"Zexion, where are we going?" Demyx asked, being led into a myriad of tunnels. Zexion cringed, "Demyx, we're going to someplace special, where," he paused, "where all the fighting will end." Demyx smiled, "Really! That's a relief, I really am looking forward to the visit to the beach." Zexion smiled bittersweetly, Demyx never got over his obsession with water. "I know Demyx, I know." Zexion led Demyx into a small room, and the two sat in silence, waiting for his older brother to give him the signal to blow the place, and themselves, up.

* * *

Lex saw the Commander smirk at them, "So, two fighter against all my soldiers? Radiant Garden seems to be losing its radiance, don't you think?" "Shut up!" Xaldin yelled. The two slowly got into a battle stance, Lexaeus grabbing his phone, pushing down a button, signaling Zexion. Paine didn't seem to notice it, instead focusing her fighters on attacking. The duo put down their weapons, and went over to each other, hugging, momentarily confusing the others.

* * *

Zexion heard a beep, and knew it was time. He sighed, "Dem," the other looked at him, "I'm sorry." Demyx looked at him questioningly, "Why?" Zexion ran up and hugged his lover, "I love you." He smashed the button on the contraption in the center of the room, and it engulfed the two lovers in an exploding light, ending their lives.

* * *

Lexaeus gave Xaldin a kiss, and the two spoke parting words, mostly 'I love you's' before them, as well as Paine and her army were engulfed into the explosion.

Soon enough the whole town is destroyed, the Second District shops destroyed and the Third District fountain being blown aways to who knows where. All that's left after the explosion is ruins of a town, but void of any life, enemy or otherwise.

-~-~-Several Months Later~-~-~

The white-haired general looked at the small audience gathered at the ruins of what was once Traverse Town. "Today," he began, "we acknowledge those who fallen here, the four whom gave their life to help end this war, Lexaeus and Zexion Schemer, Xaldin Lancer, and Demyx Nocturne!" A banner with the four men on it rolled down on the screen behind him while the crowd cheered. "This spot!" Xemnas said, pointing to the area around him, "Will be recognized as a memorial spot! A memorial for those, for those who ended the war between Radiant Garden and Spira for good! This," he paused, "this site is for the fallen!" The crowed cheered, cheered for the four men, cheered for the end of the war, cheered for everything. Hours later, after the memorial service was disbanded, a fountain was set, almost identical to the old one in the Third District, except now it held Lexaeus, Xaldin, Zexion and Demyx on it. The fountain sat proudly where the military base once stood.

**A/N: I, I honestly didn't know where this came from, but, I liked it so, whatever, right? Oh well...**


End file.
